Kid's Journal
by Kozarr
Summary: There's always a happy ending, right?
1. The Journal of Death the Kid

**Kozarr: **Hello loves, I've started something I think I can dedicate myself to as much as, or more then I did to **His Hands**. I wont make this too long, just need to get some stuff out there before you begin reading **Kid's Journal**:

This story is **AU **or **Alternate Universe**. It's not the same as the actual Soul Eater world. It is **Mostly IC. **Additionally, I do **not in any way own the cast of Soul Eater.**

Without further Adieu...

* * *

**Chapter one: The journal of Death the Kid**

**

* * *

**

This journal is property of Death the Kid.

Mortals, avert your eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Miss ya bud – Black*Star

You can be so stupid Kid. We really miss you - Soul

You will always be the best big brother. Love you forever Kid – Liz and Patty

You were a true best friend - Tsubaki

I always approved of you, no matter what I said – Spirit

You truly were the best joy to ever come into my life. I love you son. - Dad

.

.

.

.

.

"_Good humour is the health of the soul, sadness is its poison." - Lord Chesterfield_


	2. August 8th 1996

Chapter 2: August 8th 1996

* * *

Today I started school. That is the only reason I'm keeping a record of my life in a journal. Because I think it will be great to come back in the future to see these awesome memories. I want to remember them forever!

So, as I said, today was my first day of school. I've never ever had friends before. It was always just me and dad. But today, I found out how awesome it is to meet other people. I have six awesome new friends. I wonder if I will make more as time passes on? I certainly hope so, because something about life seems way cooler now with these people in it.

When I went into my classroom, I wont lie, I was really nervous. Like I've said, it's always just been me and dad. I was scared of all the strange people around me. You know what was the worst? They were all so... unbalanced! No symmetry to be found! But then some of the other kids came over to talk to me, and I found that with them, symmetry didn't matter anymore!

The first people to talk to me where two girls who looked so much like each other, they had to be twins. They told me their named were Liz and Patty. The only way I can tell them apart is that Patty is way more crazy then her sister. It's actually quite fun just watching her!

After a bit, a very shy girl was tugged over our way by a really loud, very annoying blue haired kid. His name was Black*Star. Apparently one of the teachers was taking care of him because his whole family is gone. He doesn't seem to mind. I can't imagine life without dad. Oh, and the girl's name was Tsubaki. I like that name. She's really nice, and pretty symmetrical too!

We all ended up sitting together in a corner of the classroom chatting, when another kid joined us. He has white messy hair, the most lopsided grin ever, red eyes, and spiky teeth! Some of the kids are scared of him. I bet if they got to know him they would love him. He's really cool, and really funny. He and Black*Star are very similar. Oh, his name is Soul. That's another cool name. I wonder why my name is Kid. That's kind of lame.

As the day went on, and I learned a lot about my new friends, I started to notice that there was a girl in our class who was just sitting by herself in the corner opposite from ours. I felt really really bad, she looked so lonely! And there I was with five people around me, having fun. I left the group for a bit and went over to talk to her. She told me her name was Maka. That's a very pretty name. I really like Maka. She's probably the most interesting friend I made today. I can't wait to see her tomorrow! Sure she's really shy and quiet, but I can tell we have a lot in common and will be great friends.

And that's all that happened today really. We met our teacher too. Mr. Stein. He's really creepy. I'm not the only kid afraid of him either. I mean, the guy has a big nail through his head! Well, dad says it's actually a screw. That doesn't make him any less scary.

Anyway, dad just finished supper, so I guess this the end of this entry. I'll be sure to write in you again when something else amazing happens. Until then!

* * *

**Kozarr: **Thank you for reading. In future chapters, this place will be used to thank people for adds and reviews.

_Future chapters will be longer then this. This chapter is only short because Kid is merely five, just starting his school life._


	3. August 15th 1996

Chapter 3: August 15th 1996

* * *

Dear journal, it's been a week since my last, and first, entry. A lot of things have happened this week. School had mad my life so eventful. Or should I say, my friends have. The day after I wrote that entry, Tuesday, Soul invited me to visit his house. I was a bit nervous about being in someones household at first, but Black*Star was there too, and Soul's parents are really nice.

We played all kinds of games. Hide-n-seek is a blast in a house as big as Soul's is. I never knew he was from a family of higher-ups, but nothing about his mannerisms would lead you to think it. Turns out his family wanted him to grow up a normal unspoiled child. They did a good job for the most part.

I nearly forgot to mention what happened while I was actually in school that day. I got to see all my new friends again, which was great, but the best part was getting to talk to Maka again. She might be the best of all my friends. I was not able to get her to come over with my other friends though, so I had to spend time alone with just her. Not that I minded.

I was right in thinking we have a lot in common. We are both smart and love to read! I realized this when we started to actually do things in class on Wednesday. I knew everything the teacher was telling us and was just sitting there gaping at him, wondering how he could possibly have a screw through his head and be alive (Maybe it's just a prop for scaring kids into obedience?) when I heard a quiet sigh next to me.

While all the other students had expressions of concentration or confusion on their faces, Maka was as bored looking as me. I asked her why she wasn't paying any attention, and that's when she told me she already knew how to do all this simple math. I laughed.

We ended up spending the whole day discussing our favorite books. We are both a few reading levels above the rest of the class. Well, one other kid is pretty smart too, Ox Ford. But he's still not as smart or interesting as Maka. Maka likes the Warrior's series by Erin Hunter. I've read them before. Pretty good concept, interesting ideas. Then she'd asked me if I'd like to go to her house after school.

Of course I said yes, and even though I'd been out the day before, father was excited that I was making lots of friends and going out to experience new things. I went home with her that day and the second I walked through the front door, I knew I was going to be spending much of my life in this house.

Her house has a very warm feeling. It's comfy and inviting. Her mom is really nice too, she was making cookies when we got there. Her father left when he dropped us off, saying he had work to do. Maka seemed to relax a lot as soon as he was gone. She quickly explained to me that he was making her mom mad a lot lately and spent very little time at home. She told me she likes it much more when he's gone.

After a quick tour of the house, we turned around a corner and I found myself looking at an open room which appeared to be a library. Maka was smiling as she took me inside, and told me to sit on the window seat. On both sides of it were shelves stacked with blankets and pillows.

I think that window seat is now one of my favourite places. The whole time I was there I sat with Maka and we talked about everything ever. It was nice. We talked about our families, our best and worst memories, about Maka's dad and how mean he is, and about what life is like at me and dads manor.

At some point, Ms. Albarn came in with the freshly made cookies and offered us some. She left them there with us, and Maka grabbed us a blanket to share while we ate. We ended up falling asleep together. Her mom came in not long after and woke us up. It was almost 8 and she told me father had called and would be there to get me shortly.

Remembering that day makes me warm inside, and I'm glad I've got it written in here so I never ever forget it. Even when I'm as old as Stein.

On Thursday I didn't visit anyone's house. I went home when dad closed the school for the day, and I spent the day telling him how much fun the week has been so far. He asked me so many questions! I think he's really excited that I like Maka so much. He say's we're cute together. He hasn't even seen us together! I got two phone calls that day. One was from Soul, he wanted to ask me about a video game he loves to play. It was a short chat because he kept forgetting that I don't like video games much, but he asked about sports and we talked about playing soccer with Black*Star one day. It actually sounds like it could be fun to do.

The other call was from Liz and Patty. Both of them had a phone so I was actually talking to Liz AND Patty. I asked about visiting them some day but they told me that they actually live at an orphanage. I felt bad about it but then they told me all they things they get up to with the other kids, and it sounds like they are having a blast. I invited them to come visit my house and they accepted my offer. They haven't come over yet but I hope that when they do they have lots of fun here.

The rest of the day was uneventful. On Friday I went and visited Maka again, and once again, her father left after dropping us off. He gave me an odd look though. He kind of scares me. Maka told me not to worry about it and we went into the back yard and played tag for a while. It was more fun then hide-n-seek with Soul and Black*Star.

The weekend passed pretty quickly. I wasn't out much because father had some important people coming to visit and he wanted me there. Sunday was the same.

Today I was back to school and we practiced addition and subtraction, and started learning about proper writing. There was a new teacher today though. She said that she was away for the start of the school year and Stein was only filling in for her until she came back. Made sense. Stein is not cut out for teaching grade one students.

The new teacher's name is Ms. Marie. She's really nice and much better suited. Well I certainly this week turns out as great as last week! I can't believe some of the other students are saying it's annoying to have to learn. I love it, and seeing my friends each day is a great bonus too.

Well journal, until next time!

* * *

**Kozarr: **Thanks to **Elliannaducky, Blackbloodbaby, Death-Meister, Kimmybear, **and **Midnight Leo** for all the add's and reviews!

**Midnight Leo: **I'm glad to know you'll be sticking with me! I may update slowly at times, like with this chapter, but I think this fiction will be worth waiting for.


End file.
